


Equinox

by hiat



Series: Allen's Sensual Tour of Europe [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiat/pseuds/hiat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Allen's time on the run. Very little plot here. Allen is 18+ and there is dubious use of oil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equinox

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I’m writing Allen’s time on the run from the order as some kind of sex tour of Europe.   
> I guess this is now a PWP series, that will be updated as and when I am inspired enough to write something for it. Like the previous one, I am writing this as Allen being older than he is since I’m super grossed out by the underage dynamic of the pairing. Allen is at least 18.   
> I don’t have a beta, so apologies for grammar etc. If anybody would like to beta then hmu.   
> On another note: I will eventually update the Gang AU, but I lost my confidence for a while and it’s been slow progress. Another chapter IS in the works. It’s not dead, I promise.

Allen had been slipping through the land with the slow change of the seasons. Spring merged into the blazing heat of summer and he lost himself in the south of Europe amongst festival crowds, and the blissfully cool shade of cafés.  He was up early, taking breakfast in the early morning before the day’s festivities began. The owner of the café he sat in was impatiently watching him, wanting him done and out so that he could go and watch in the street, too.

Allen relented, not nearly satisfied but no longer in the mood for food with a comically grumpy face constantly in his field of vision. He smiled politely and paid for his meal, moving towards the door. The owner followed him hot on his heels; shutting the door behind him before dashing off to the crowd that could be seen forming at the end of the road. Allen stretched; he was wound up and tired from constantly moving and always being on guard from threats both exterior to him and the one lurking in his mind. The Noah residing within him frightened him more than anything else. Every moment felt watched and as if he was at the mercy of this cursed Noah. At any moment he could lose his grip on his mind and body and there would be nothing he could do. 

Allen could feel his thoughts sliding into desperation and tried his best to clear his mind. Wallowing would do nothing but get him caught. He needed to keep moving, keep walking as he had been told.

There was some farmland a few miles off that Allen could reach before the sun reached its zenith, and there was sure to be a barn he could shelter in until the worst of it had passed. Shouldering his meagre pack, he started his trudge down the hill that would lead him away from town.

He had barely taken a few steps when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. A strange tugging sensation pulled at his chest and he somehow _knew_ a Noah was nearby. Allen didn’t want to dwell on how he knew this, but instead raised his guard and searched the doorways and shadows around him. Tense, he resolved to simply quicken his pace out of town before any innocent humans could get involved - or the Akuma doubtlessly mixed in to make their presence known.

Allen made a quick diversion down a side road to bypass a crowd of festival goers and found that curious tugging sensation amplified ten-fold. As quickly as he had registered his mistake a hand reached out from the panel of a door and grabbed hold of Allen, pulling him sharply against the wood. The wind was knocked from Allen’s lungs and he found his balance shaken as the door was opened behind him, the hand sliding perfectly through the door and tugging him into the now open entrance. Finding his footing, Allen spun and lashed out at his attacker. The assailant stumbled backwards with the weight of Allen’s fist, crashing into a set of tables. Allen couldn’t help but deflate a little as he realised who was before him. Tyki leaned back on the table, cradling his cheek where Allen had struck him.

“Good to see you too, kid.” Allen bristled, at the comment, and reprimanded himself for letting his guard down a notch when he realised who it was. Tyki was not his ally, even if his subconscious mind thought he was.

Allen retreated back towards the door, thinking just to run but Tyki’s voice stilled his movements.

“Wait a minute.” He said, straightening himself up, finally releasing his bruising cheek.

“Why should I? So you can kill me?” Allen was so tired of running. Vague, distant memories of a cold inn flickering in the light of a fire swam to the surface and Allen flinched with guilt; Flinched with a longing for the respite he found in the company of the Noah before him.

“At least this gives some credibility to my cover story this time.” Tyki said, smiling empty of mirth. “It seems a lot more likely that we fought and you escaped, not that I want you to hit me again.” He raised his hands in a placating gesture, his voice lilting and teasing; getting under Allen’s skin like usual.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Allen didn’t like the direction this was taking. Did that mean he had been under the thumb of the Noah all this time? Tyki was somehow _protecting him?_ Allen felt vaguely ill at the idea. He had never left the shackles in that cell after all. What game was Tyki playing? He waited impatiently for Tyki to reply, who seemed to be letting the silence hang between them as he scrutinised the exorcist.

“Well it means that I have been following you and sending some half-truths back to the Earl.” His hands were resting in his pockets, hidden, as he leaned against the table. Nonchalant, cocky, _asshole._  

“For what? Are you waiting for me to turn? Then you’ll take me to the Earl? Fuck you. I’m not a Noah.” Allen felt anger balling up inside him, his arms fisted and raised. Fuck the Noah. Fuck Apocryphos and his legion of the Order who killed indiscriminately, who played with their soldier’s lives as if they were toys in a game. Allen felt a bitterness rise in his throat, knowing that the hatred he felt for the Order wasn’t quite his. Not entirely. He tried his best to quell it and simply focused it all on the man in front of him. It was the best he could do; it was all that was keeping him together in that moment.

Tyki had dropped his façade in that moment and discarded the nonchalant affectation. He met Allen’s eyes with unbearable sincerity.

“No, that’s not what I’m hoping for. I’m not hoping for you to die or disappear, Allen.” He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. Eyes cast downwards as he cradled the flame to the end, catching the tobacco into a dull orange ember. His eyelashes were long, and fingers longer, Allen couldn’t help but notice. They were thin and graceful and Allen found himself distracted at the memory of how well acquainted he was with them. He felt deflated. His anger churned in his stomach still, but the man before him didn’t seem so appealing a target.

“Your humanity is precious - not that either of our sides in this war can appreciate that.”  Tyki leaned back on the table, before he continued.

“My motives are purely selfish, don’t kid yourself. I’m no more of a pawn than you are. There are things I want that conflict with the interest of my clan. I am not, however, in the habit of denying myself much of anything.” Allen swallowed; he had a feeling where this was going. The distant memories of the last time he had seen Tyki had been circling in the depths of his mind, teasing at the edge of his thoughts. He had been steadfastly ignoring it but Tyki was forcing the issue and it was burning low in his belly. Bad idea, this was all a bad idea. Allen worked to keep his face straight and his cheeks from burning.

“You’re professing to be no better than a child then? No measure of impulse control.” Allen crossed his arms, and raised his eyebrows. He leaned back towards the door again. If Tyki didn’t want to fight him right now, then there’s a chance that he can just walk out of town and not have to look back. Last time was a mistake, an abomination in every sense of the word.

Tyki’s eyes were predatory, the mouth hidden behind his cigarette and hand was without a doubt smirking. “I’d say I have showed a great deal of restraint these past few months.” His eyes dragged down the length of Allen’s body excruciatingly slowly. It felt like a scorching hand crawling down him. Images of Tyki’s hands on him came, unbidden, to the forefront of his mind. Memories, blending with fantasy; Allen felt torn. The door was behind him and he could leave, yet he didn’t. He stood still letting the man in front of him tease him; undress him with his eyes. His resolve to leave wavered. The tension was wound so tight, and his anger had been dwarfed by the spike of heat rushing through him.

He stood there, wavering with lust tinging his eyes. Tyki stood, and approached Allen. He brought himself to stand just in front of the younger man. Feet almost touching, he placed his hand over Allen’s shoulder; resting against the door at his back. Allen made no movement, but instead stood watching him, wavering and swaying as if he was torn between Tyki’s gravity and the urge to leave.  Tyki took one last pull of his cigarette as he brought the hand leaning against the door to the back of Allen’s head and pulled him forwards into a kiss. His hand that was hanging limply and holding onto the cigarette flicked it away to die on the stone floor, and found its way onto the slight swell of Allen’s hip. Allen’s eyes fluttered closed and he pulled Tyki closer by the front of his shirt. The buttons strained dangerously under his grip and Tyki followed the pull and pressed close. Even in the shade of the building, the day was sweltering already and Tyki felt there should really be fewer clothes in the situation. He pulled at the shirt tucked into Allen’s trousers, working his hands underneath it to find soft, hot, flesh.   
“Wait.” Tyki sucked harshly at Allen’s lips before moving his attentions elsewhere so Allen could speak.

“Away from the windows…” Allen bit out between harsh breaths as Tyki worried at the skin at the base of his throat. Tyki grabbed for Allen’s thighs, lifting him and crushing him to his chest. The exorcist yelped in surprise and flung his arms around his neck to stabilise himself. Tyki marched through to the back of the shop they had been stood in, pushing tables and chairs out of his way without much notice. He headed into the back room that turned out to be a kitchen, bright with windows. He huffed in annoyance and carried on to the alcove at the back which led to a dark larder. There was barely enough room to fit one person in beside the shelves but it would have to do. In between two sets of shelves was a small nook just wide to slam Allen into the wall and kiss him again. Rough and filthy, he licked his tongue into Allen’s mouth; flicking and fucking in. He pulled back and ground his hips up into Allen and watched him shudder. His eyes were half lidded, mouth swollen and red. He looked practically debauched. He dug his hands into the meat of Allen’s ass and ground into him again. This time, Allen chased his hips and stretched his leg out giving better access. His leg found the edge of a shelf and lifted some of the pressure from Tyki who set into rhythm with his new access. Tyki jerked his hips, and breathed into the crook of Allen’s neck, as the younger man tried to open his shirt up. Allen’s leg jerked with the momentum and hit something heavy and dull on the shelf. It toppled over and dripped a thick, viscous liquid down his trouser leg. Tyki paused a moment as he recognised the smell. He lowered Allen until he could put his feet down on the floor and picked the bottle up. A smile grew on his face that was far too hungry to be called anything but predatory. He placed it back on the shelf and moved in to kiss Allen again. His hands played at the belt of his trousers, thumbs rubbing at the skin just above. His kisses slowed and became lingering as he traced towards Allen’s ear. He hovered a moment before whispering.

“I want to fuck you, Allen.” He punctuated this point with a hand that felt its way to his ass and gave a squeeze. His leg was firmly between Allen’s, and he could feel the younger man’s cock twitch at the thought. Tyki felt a sharp tugging at his hair as his eyes were forced to meet Allen’s.

“So fuck me then.” He leaned up and kissed the Noah and renewed his efforts to unbutton his shirt before moving on towards the buttons of Tyki’s trousers. Allen made quick work and had freed Tyki and given his dick a quick squeeze. Tyki pushed his hands out of the way so that he could work at Allen’s clothes. He pulled the belt from its loops and pushed the trousers down with ease. Tyki frowned; distracted momentarily by the weight Allen had lost between their meetings. It was quickly forgotten as Allen pulled them flush together as soon as his own cock was released. The friction was fantastic and Tyki took a moment to indulge himself in it before moving on to better things.

“Turn around for me.” He said, voice low and fingers stroking patterns into Allen’s side. Allen complied and turned, tension seeping from his shoulders as Tyki placed a kiss at the top of his spine. He picked up the bottle again and allowed the oil to coat his fingers and hand, stray droplets staining the floor. He pushed his hands to the cleft of Allen’s ass and slipped down until he found what he was looking for. Allen pushed back just a fraction to meet his fingers as they circled and one dipped just into the rim. He flicked and teased at it, slowly pushing further in before applying more oil. Allen sighed, the tightness bearable with the oil to lubricate the way. He slowly added a second finger and set about looking for the spot he had managed to find last time. He knew he’d founded it when the breath punched out of the white haired man in a sudden gasp that had him bucking backwards. With one hand he kept an almost bruising grip on Allen’s hip as he worked his fingers, rubbing at that spot. Allen’s knees seemed to waver as his breathing became ragged. Tyki let go of his hip and snaked his arm around to find Allen’s dripping cock. He squeezed it and gave it a few slick pumps with his oiled hand. Allen cried out, muffling it almost immediately with his forearm. Tyki’s felt his own response and rubbed at the head of Allen’s cock a few more times before pulling back. He was met with an irritated huff and a glare over the shoulder.

“Come here.” Tyki called, pulling Allen to face him. He slicked himself up and moved to pick Allen up again. He wanted to see his face. Allen complied with his request and held onto his shoulders as Tyki slipped a little with his grip between the sweat and the oil.

Allen was lifted and his foot instinctively found purchase again on the shelves as he was crowded against the wall and slowly lowered onto Tyki’s length. He could feel Tyki’s muscles straining under his hands at the effort of maintaining such a slow pace. Allen tried forcing himself down to meet Tyki but even with the preparation it was a little uncomfortable until he adjusted to it.

Once he was finally seated, Tyki let out a long breath; it was a little too quiet to be a moan. He slumped forward into the sensation and rested his forehead on the wall besides his partner. White hair tickled at his face as Allen’s breath heaved and shook his whole frame. Tyki took a moment to compose himself before kissing at Allen’s shoulder and slowly moving his hips. He started slow, and shallow – a teasing pace. Soon he felt a tug at his hair and his gaze met Allen’s pointed one. Tyki laughed and started pumping his hips a little harder, pulling out a little further before slamming back in with an audible slap. Allen pulled him in for a quick, open mouthed kiss that didn’t quite connect properly but neither particularly cared.

One of Allen’s hands fell down into his lap and started stroking himself and Tyki quickly batted it away and pinned it to the wall. He punctuated his point with a few sharp jerks of his hips before replacing Allen’s hand with his own and giving a few languid strokes. Allen’s head jerked back as he bit down on his lip. His eyes were screwed shut and Tyki could feel that he was coming close from the way his thighs clenched around him, and tremors rippled across his belly. Tyki trailed his hand down to the base of Allen’s cock and squeezed hard. Allen’s eyes jerked open and he turned his attention back to Tyki who met his stare.

“Not yet, not until you look at me.” Tyki growled. He stilled his hips a moment and made Allen grab for support from the shelves as he re-oiled himself. He pushed back in, easier than before and quickly picked up a bruising pace. He fucked hard into him, slapping Allen against the wall, forcing his head back. Tyki gave him a quick squeeze to remind him where he wanted him to be looking and experimented with the angle of his hips until he was finding Allen’s sweet spot every other time. He grunted a little with the effort, and worked at ignoring his own need to cum in favour of completely undoing Allen. It wouldn’t be long. Allen’s breath was pitchy and almost keening. His gaze never wavered from Tyki, even as he leaned back against the wall; hair mussed and sweaty. A streak of crimson blush was painted high on his cheeks, his eyes watching the Noah but were unfocused and chasing the edge of his orgasm. Tyki felt he was close - too close to hold off any longer so he released his grip on Allen just enough to pump him a few times. He swirled his thumb over the head before sliding down to the base in quick succession as he fucked up into him, his own movements becoming erratic and greedy. Allen came quickly with a shout, his eyes sliding almost closed as he did; and the white hot tightness around Tyki was enough to send him over the edge. He bucked a few more times before sagging into Allen, his legs threatening to drop them both to the cool stone floor.

He took a moment longer just resting against Allen as their heaving chests calmed and grew quieter. In the distance Tyki could finally make out the sound of a cheering crowd after the blood buzzing in his ears had receded. He lifted Allen a little, just enough to slip himself out before slowly lowering Allen until he could stand. He did, shakily, before he started to clean himself up with a cloth that had been covering a bowl of something or other on the shelf. Tyki straightened himself up and backed off but didn’t move too far away. He pushed his hand into the hair at the back of Allen’s neck as the younger man was buttoning his shirt back up. Allen stilled a moment and allowed Tyki to steal a lingering kiss, confusion lurking in the depths of his clear grey eyes.

They moved quietly back to the front of the shop and Allen lingered by the door, hesitant to leave as quickly as he had last time. He seemed torn, desperate to say something but not sure how to begin. Tyki stepped a little closer and called out to him.

“How about some lunch? You probably didn’t eat well this morning.” Allen turned to look at him, seemingly content to put aside what had been troubling him. He glanced at the back room and grimaced. “Not here.” Tyki laughed and agreed.

“Let’s go somewhere else, then.”


End file.
